


Knot it off!

by skyblue993



Series: Jonnor oneshots [48]
Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Crack Fic, Explicit Language, Humor, Jonnor - Freeform, M/M, No Smut, Oneshot, mostly dialogues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 05:38:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10269443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyblue993/pseuds/skyblue993
Summary: Connor should really pay more attention during Sex Ed class.





	

 

Jude looks like he's about to float straight to heaven, going by the yearning look of pleasure written all over his face. Then, as Connor's cock starts twitching into his ass, causing some little noises of pleasure to spill from his mouth, his face suddenly stretches out in a wince of pain, his eyes jerking open and staring in spine-chilling shock into Connor's eyes.

"Connor?"

"Huh.. I know. I know. Just a minute.” Connor tells him with calmness in his voice like he's been doing this for long enough to consider himself an expert on that department.

"A minute? What the hell is happening?"

"I don't know, it seems like.. huh, it seems like my cock is growing bigger."

"I'm usually on board with that but not when it's tearing my ass apart!" Jude whines between pants, his eyes squeezed shut in pain at the shots of excruciating pain are stabbing him in his most delicate area.

"Thanks, babe." Connor smirks cockily, trying to clear off the tension but failing miserably.

"Connor, your cock is literally tearing my ass apart! Pull it out!" Jude cries out.

"Okay, wait." Connor's eyes become as huge as headlights when he tries to pull out.

It's stuck.

Oh, Jesus. It won't slide out.

He stutters some unintelligible words, deciding to push a little more before alarming Jude with the news but when Jude's eyes shoot open, glaring at Connor with those huge murderous eyes, Connor decides to come clean to what's happening. Before he actually has the chance to explain, _very very calmly_ to Jude that his dick may or may not be accidentally stuck in his ass, Jude throws his head backwards on the pillow, the look on his face might tell Connor a lot of things but if Connor had to decipher it, it'd probably scream, _'This is not... this is not happening!”_

"Jesus-- what's going on? Is it stuck?!"

"Wh- No! Jesus... Whaaat? _No!_ "

Jude's eyes fall shut, his breath getting short as he murmurs under his breath, “Your dick is stuck in my ass. Your dick-- Jesus, my biggest nightmare has just come true."  
“You had nightmares starring my dick stuck in your ass?” Connor questions him, an eyebrow raised in amusement, then he just gives a little sigh, brushing his thumb over Jude's cheekbone in a soothing way.

"Jude, I'm telling you.. keep calm. It's gonna get worse if you keep panicking like this. "

"Yes. Sure. Try to stay calm with a triple sized dildo bigger than your entry, one of these days and then we'll see if you'll manage to stay calm." Jude cries out in pain, between deep breaths.

"Jude, we have to call someone."

"Are you high?! No!"

"This.. huh, this isn't normal! I literally can't pull it out!"

"Who's fault is that?" Jude panics even more, exhaling, "God why alphas have to be _this_ endowed?”

"Huh, excuse me if I'm incorrect but you didn't seem to complain about my size a few minutes ago!"

"That was before your dick became as big as a fucking _silo!_ ”

"Okay, we need to stay calm and call someone."

"Who are we supposed to call?! My moms aren't coming home till tonight. My sisters are in Washington DC for that stupid summer seminary and Brandon--”

"Brandon's supposed to come home soon, right?"

"Brandon." Jude lets out a humorless laugh before affirming. "Brandon. You seriously-- you want to ask _Brandon_ for help."

"Why not?"

"Huh, I don't know? The last time he caught me giving you a blowjob he hardly spoke to me for a couple of days without blushing from head to toe and you think he's going to be okay after he catches us locked together by the extravagant knot?"

"If you'd rather be locked by my extravagant knot for the rest of your life just say it, Jude."

"Oh yeah, totally. I've always pictured what it would be like to exchange our vows with your dick in my ass, to be honest."

"We have to call Brandon." Connor states firmly.

"Ugh, fine! Pass me my phone."

"How the hell I'm supposed to do that?"

"I don't know, ask your dick maybe he'll grow longer this time and it'll reach out for it."

"You're not funny." Connor groans before stretching his arm over the nightstand to grab Jude's phone. "Here."

Jude mumbles a quiet _thank you_ before dialing his brother's number.

"Jude?"

"Hey, Brandon."

"What's wrong? Is everything okay at home?" Jude rolls his eyes because of course Brandon would start panicking as soon as he gets a call from home. Jesus. He's so mistrustful....

"Yeah, huh. How long till you get here?"

_"What did you do, this time?!"_

"I can't explain through the phone.. just.. hurry, please."

  
Jude closes his eyes, murmuring under his breath. “Here goes nothing.” as soon as he hears the sound of the front door slamming shut, then heavy steps coming close and then... _tada!_

"Hey, Brandon." Connor cracks an awkward salute hand waving while Jude cracks an awkward smile on his lips.

It takes like three seconds to Brandon to get a grasp on the situation, then he covers his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Holy mother of hell! Jude!"

"I know.. I know. Just.. we need your guidance."

"My guidance on what exactly?" Brandon shrieks in discomfort, peeking from the slot between his fingers.

"Connor's dick got stuck in my--"

"Okay, I can literally have visual of that.” Brandon rushes to say, then he asks, “So?"

"Well, I don't know.. you're an alpha as well. You should know what to do."

Brandon lets his hand fall down his side as he stares at the ceiling, murmuring under his breath, “I must have been a horrible person in my previous life.”

"Oh my God, don't they teach you anything in Sex ed class?"

"I skipped that class because of my heat." Jude chuckles nervously when Brandon's judgy gaze falls on Connor, addressing to him with a nod of his head.

"What about you, Connor?"

Connor's face flushes red as he admits, "I.. huh, I was honestly thinking about Jude in that moment so I might have skipped that passage."

"Awwww, babe." Jude coos sweetly at him, a small smile creeping over his lips.

Connor beams at his mate, eliciting a loud of groan to escape from Brandon's throat.

"What _Awww?_ This is not cute at all! This is so-- God! If you focused during classes you could have known that is completely normal to get locked together for a while!"

"Oh."

"Yeah.." Brandon sighs, raising his eyes to the ceiling.

"Okay, huh. Thanks for the pieces of information. You can go, now."

"So you're dismissing me? After I came home in a hurry because of you, uneducated swines?!"

“Well, yeah.” Jude says calmly, then he smirks knowing that it will send his brother in complete discomfort for a very long time. “Unless you want to enjoy the sh--”

Brandon's out of sight before he can even utter the word out.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr: Skyblue993 and twitter: En_sky9.
> 
> Kudos is always appreciated.


End file.
